fmafandomcom-20200222-history
Bido
Bido is one of the human chimera associated with Greed's gang out of Devil's Nest. He is a small, bald man with long fingernails and odd splotches of skin discoloration on his body. As a result of having been alchemically spliced with the genetic material of a gecko (albeit less successfully than some of the chimerae who come after him), Bido also sports a rather long reptilian tail (which he usually hides under a beggar's cloak as part of his cover) and has special pads on his hands and feet that allow him to easily stick to and scale flat surfaces. He first encounters Edward and Alphonse Elric in Dublith, having been sent out to get information on them under Greed's orders. Bido approaches them in the guise of a beggar, but alerts the brothers to his true objective when he mentions Alphonse's armor body, a trait that precious few people know. As Ed attempts to capture and interrogate Bido, the lizard man knocks off Al's head with his tail, confirming that the suit of armor is indeed empty, and then makes a hasty escape over a wall with his Gecko hands and feet - leaving the Elric Brothers baffled. Bido reports immediately to Devil's Nest to pass this information on to Greed. It is unknown why Bido was turned into a chimera by the military, as his cowardly nature and lack of discipline suggest that he was never an enlisted soldier. In the manga and 2009 series Bido is one of the fortunate few of Greed's gang who happens to be outside when Führer King Bradley and his troops raid the Devil's Nest. Unable to pass the military barricade, Bido watches worriedly as the sounds of carnage ring out from within, praying that his precious friends are all right. In truth, only Bido is known to survive the slaughter. He remains in Dublith, trying to find out what happened and spies soldiers entering and exiting the Meat shop of Izumi and Sig Curtis. As the soldiers drive away, Bido sticks to the underside of their car, hoping that they will lead him to his answers. The car takes Bido up to Central City, where he searches in the underground of Military Command for clues. But what the lizardman finds is Father's intricate maze of odd tubes as well as a multitude of guard chimera. Fortunately for the weak, cowardly Bido, the monsters recognize him as a chimera and leave him free to roam about as one of them. Unfortunately, his roamings lead him into the repository where the zombie-doll Homunculi are being kept - and right into the path of Greed. Not recognizing him, Greed chases Bido through the underground lair, making playful attempts to kill him in order to pass the time. When he introduces himself as Greed, Bido is surprised and tests the stranger's identity by reciting from memory the oath to Avarice that Greed would always say in Devil's Nest - at the same time that Greed himself says it. Confused, Greed asks who Bido is and the lizardman eagerly explains that the two of them were close friends, dropping his guard. Greed stabs him through the stomach with his carbonized arm and replies coldly that Bido has the wrong person, as he is the new Greed. Though heartlessly killed by Greed, his death triggers the latent memories in Greed that reveals his emotional ties with his chimera are still intact. Bido's lifeless body is then held by Greed as he screams in guilt. 2003 anime In the first anime series, Bido is ordered to continue gathering information by Greed and eventually teams up with Solf J. Kimblee in order to capture Wrath from Southern Military Headquarters. Though Bido hardly serves a purpose in the mission save to keep an eye on the volatile Crimson Alchemist, he refuses to let himself be turned into a bomb when Kimblee attempts it. Bido is later killed along with most of the other chimera during the military raid on Devil's Nest. In The Conqueror of Shamballa a real world, human equivalent of Bido is seen among the scientists on Alfons Heiderich's staff. Trivia *The manga has Bido hitch the ride to Central much earlier than the 2009 anime. It brings up an interesting question regarding the anime: why was Bido still wandering aimlessly around Dublith for so long after Greed's death? *Bido in both anime series shares his Japanese voices with another character, in 2003 Tōru Ōkawa voices both him and Roy Mustang, while in 2009 Yūji Ueda voices both him and Jean Havoc. Mustang and Havoc work in the same division of the military. **Yūji Ueda also previously voiced Roa, who was an ally to Bido. Category:Characters Category:Chimera Category:Male Category:Amestrians Category:Deceased Category:2003 anime Characters Category:Characters to appear in the manga and both animes Category:2009 Anime characters Category:Manga Characters